Gilmore Girls: The Next Generation
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: Following events after the four words were spoken. How does life change for the Gilmore Girls? What new adventures lie ahead?
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** _HOLY GILMORE GIRLS REVIVAL! I laughed, I cried…it was the best 360 minutes of my life! Oh those last four words though! It wouldn't be our beloved Amy if she didn't leave us with an opening like that. I feel like she purposely does it to read what we come up with. Fan Fiction isn't that secret of a world anymore._

 _Anyhow, that being said, this is the first time in years that I've written anything for Gilmore Girls. I admit, I'm a bit rusty on my Gilmoreisms…but I am trying to get back into the swing of writing. I've been in a bit of a rut lately on my other stories._

 _This is a Prologue of sorts…as I'm not sure any of you will actually read it. Nor am I certain how often the updates will be._

 _With that being said, please tell me what you think! And even what YOU would like to see and I will try to incorporate your ideas into future chapters._

 _Reviews are love, leave some!_  
 _Krystle_

* * *

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I'm pregnant."_

Complete and total shock washes over Lorelai's face. A gasp escapes her as she turns and looks at Rory. Could she have heard her wrong?

"You're-"

Rory nods, "Pregnant. Two pink lines, three weeks late, bun in the oven."

"Wow, okay," Lorelai nods, digesting the news. Her daughter is pregnant. She wasn't expecting this. "Who?"

"It's Logan, there's been no one else."

"Not even Peter?"

"Paul!" Rory corrects, "and no, we were never in the same town long enough to eat a meal. I'm 100% sure that its Logan's."

"Have you told him yet?"

Biting her lip she shakes her head. "No. This wasn't in the plan. He's engaged for crying out loud. What am I supposed to tell him? I mean, I can do this on my own."

"Oh, honey," Lorelai says, wrapping her arm around her daughters shoulder. "Of course you can, but you shouldn't have to. Would you want to run into Logan on the street one day, with a little boy or girl who looks like him? He deserves to know."

"But I don't want to ruin things for him."

"I know you don't. Just tell him the news, tell him that you're not asking him for anything, and he can do what he wants with this. He can choose to accept that this is happening, or he can leave and have no responsibilities to you or this baby. Let him make that decision; don't make it for him."

Rory nods, "You're right. He deserves to know." She takes a deep breath, and tears form in her eyes, "Oh gosh, I'm going to be a mother."

"You know what this means, right?"

"That you're a grandma?"

"Okay, we will discuss that part later," Lorelai says, giving her daughter a little nudge. "You have to tell Emily."

"Oh crap! Grandma!"

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, various snacks on the table, Lorelai pulls a face as Rory steps out of the downstairs bathroom.

"You okay?"

Groaning, Rory rests a hand on her stomach attempting to settle it. "Why do women omit this part of pregnancy out of their stories? And Kirk was right, that tile is horrible on knees."

Lorelai chuckles, "I was never sick with you, thank goodness. You ate what I did, drank what I did."

"Well, this one must take after it's father then, because he's not a fan of Oreo's and peanut butter either."

"What are we going to do with this kid?" Lorelai asks, throwing her arms up in the air.

Rory shakes her head, "We'll just have to train her when she's older."

"Her huh?" grinning at her daughter. "You feel like its a girl? This soon?"

"I don't know," Rory shrugs. "I know about girls, it just feels natural to call it a girl."

"But it could be a boy."

"I know nothing about little boys."

"Sookie can help, and Lane," Lorelai reminds her. "Speaking of, have you told Lane yet?"

"I was actually thinking of holding off telling friends until after the first trimester. Just in case something happens," Rory explains. "All the books say its best to wait."

"But you _are_ going to tell Grandma."

"Well I'm going to tell family, obviously."

"What about Logan?"

Rory hangs her head. "I don't know when I'll tell him." _Or if I'll tell him._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It has been just over a month since her life was turned upside down. Her first reaction, obviously, was shock. She knew she was late, she had a feeling she was pregnant before the stick turned pink; but feeling and knowing were two completely different things. Knowing made it real.

She never really thought about having kids, what with all the traveling she does for her writing career she's trying to follow. She's a planner. She likes to have everything planned out. Having a baby wasn't in her plan. Having a baby _alone_ definitely wasn't in her plan.

After the test turned up positive she did two things. First, she vomited, then she sat on the bathroom floor and cried. Cried because this wasn't planned, cried because she didn't know what she was going to do, cried because she and her mom were in the middle of fight and she was worried about her reaction, cried because the father of her child was going to be getting married to some French woman, and probably wouldn't want anything to do with this baby.

Although, if she was honest with herself, she knew that Logan would be involved in this child's life. Odette might not be thrilled with it, but she knows that Logan would be the father that every child deserves to have.

She's only told a handful of people about the pregnancy, mostly her family. Deciding to wait until she's out of the first trimester felt like the best choice for her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she flattens her shirt against her. She's always been on the petite side, but if you look close enough, you can see the tiniest bit of roundness to her belly. Her first doctors appointment is today, she's both nervous and excited. She hopes that seeing the baby on the screen will make her feel more connected to the pregnancy.

Grabbing her sweater, she exits her room and heads towards the living room. "Mom, you ready?"

Lorelai jumps up from the couch, "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The drive to Woodbridge is silent, Rory gazing out of the window, and Lorelai paying attention to the road. Not able to handle the silence anymore, Lorelai asks, "So are you excited?"

"What?" Rory asks, shaking herself from her daydream.

"Are you excited? To see the baby?"

"Yeah, I think so," Rory says. "I still don't feel pregnant, other than the morning sickness."

Lorelai nods in understanding. "It's amazing, kid. Trust me. The first time I saw you..." she pauses, sighing happily. "...it's indescribable. Hearing your little heart beating, it was the moment I knew my life was changed."

"Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, really. It all seems scary right now, cause you're not sure what you're doing, but you will. You've got me and Luke. You'll be a great mom."

Rory smiles, _'I hope so, I had you growing up.'_ "I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

The car is filled with silence the rest of the way to the doctors office; Rory staring out the window lost in thought. She still doesn't know how she's going to tell Logan. What do you tell the man that you turned down at twenty-two who is engaged to someone else, even though you've been sleeping with him and, for all intents and purposes, having a secret relationship—ok, ok, an affair— with for the last 3 years?

 _'_ _Hey, how's the wedding planning going? Oh, by the way, you're gonna be a daddy. Did you set a date yet?'_

Ugh, she was screwed. Never mind Logan, how was she going to tell Emily Gilmore? She's never disappointed her Grandmother before, but she knows that this will ultimately break her heart. Granted, she's not sixteen like Lorelai was when she found herself pregnant, but nonetheless, she's still an unwed mother.

The Jeep lurches to a stop, and she feels Lorelai's hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asks, giving her mom a small smile.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, she looks around. There are women scattered around in various stages of pregnancy. Some of them have their husbands (or boyfriends) sitting with them. She wonders if Logan would be the type of man to come with her to doctor's appointments. She rolls her eyes internally. Who is she kidding? Of course he would be. She has to tell him. And she will.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" a nurse calls from the door way.

Both girls stand, and Rory smiles at the nurse, "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, or Rory would be better."

The nurse smiles, "I'll make a note of that in your chart. Come on back honey."

"Thanks," Rory says, following the woman down the hallway.

"Alright, first things first," adjusting the chart in her hand, "Everyone's favorite part. I need you to step on the scale."

Once the nurse is done taking all of Rory's vitals, and getting her chart current, she tells them that the doctor will be in as soon as he can. Lorelai smiles over at her daughter, "How ya doing, kid?"

Rory nods, "Not too bad. A little nervous."

"Yeah, thats to be expected. You just seem lost in thought."

"I've decided that I'm going to tell Logan. He has a right to know. I'm going to call him tonight when we get home."

Lorelai smiles. "Good. I'm glad. What do you want to happen after you tell him?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it," Rory shrugs. "I mean, I would love for him to be involved, only if he wants to be, of course. But I don't know what to expect. I don't want him to be with me just because I'm pregnant. I want him to be with me because he wants to be."

Before Lorelai can respond, someone knocks on the door to the exam room. "Good morning, Rory, is it?"

She nods, "Yes, it is."

Extending her hand, the doctor introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins."

"Rory," gesturing to her mom, "this is my mom, Lorelai."

Doctor Robbins' eyebrow raises, "You're both 'Lorelai'?"

"Yep," Lorelai chuckles, "You're not the first to ask that either. I was sixteen and decided that if men can name their sons after them, then I can name my daughter after me. She did the name proud, this one."

"Well, alright then," the doctor smiles. "That works." Turning to Rory, "It says here you're needing confirmation of pregnancy?"

"Yes," Rory answers. "I took three tests at home, but I guess you never know with them? I don't know, this is my first time doing this."

Before the exam, the doctor answers all of Rory's questions and calculates an estimated date of conception based off of her last cycle, "but once we see the fetus and get measurements, we will have a better idea."

"You ready to see your baby, Miss Gilmore?" Doctor Robbins asks.

Rory looks over to Lorelai and extends a hand out to her, squeezing it as soon as Lorelai accepts. Lorelai nods a little, and Rory turns back to the doctor. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay," she smiles. "I apologize in advance, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable." She begins the exam, and punches a few buttons on the keyboard in front of her. "Lets see if we can get a heartbeat, it might be too early still for us to hear it. However," she says, turning the monitor so Rory and Lorelai can see it, she points, "this is your baby."

A look of complete awe washes over Rory's face, her eyes fill with tears. "Oh my gosh," she whispers. She turns and looks up at her mom. "Mom?"

Lorelai smiles a watery smile at her daughter, "I see, honey. I told you. Amazing."

Turning back to the doctor, "Can we get photos?"

"Of course."

* * *

The phone rings, and she mentally prepares herself for the voice on the other end. She hasn't seen or talked to him since their last shenanigan with Colin and Finn. She promised him she'd leave him alone, but she has to tell him. He deserves to know.

 _"_ _Hey, Ace," Logan says, smiling into the phone. "What's up?"_

"Hey," she says shakily. "I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

"Yeah, is now a bad time?"

 _"_ _Now is the perfect time. What's going on?"_

 **…To Be Continued…**


End file.
